Shots in Heaven
by InfernoAlive
Summary: "As long as you've got the money that is. I don't take hitchhikers when I'm trying to make a living." Jace scoffed, "How's that working out for you then?" She smirked, yanking open the car door, "Show me some cash, give me an address and I'll tell you."


It had all started with one shot.

But, of course, that one shot was followed by many _many_ more and in his drunken haze, Jace was only just starting to feel the consequences. The liquid gold that slid down his throat provided a painful twist to his gut and for the first time since he'd started drinking that night, the blonde hesitated before downing the next fateful shot. His drinking buddy Jordan, however, remained blissfully unaffected - the same lopsided grin was teasing at his lips, which were currently crushed against those of a girl sprawled across his lap.

 _Well, that heartbreak lasted a long time_ , Jace thought bitterly, thinking back to earlier that day when Jordan had come up with the idea of them both going out to the nearest bar together, as "proud, single men". He'd only agreed because of his recent break-up with Aline, who had revealed that she wasn't interested in guys period. Now, that had hurt his ego. So much so that getting drunk with his equally reckless friend sounded like heaven in a nutshell.

Jace's head started to spin, and he groaned, feeling bile rise in his throat. Goddamnit, when had he become so low-tolerant?! He'd only had… Bewildered, he began to try and count on his fingers just how many drinks he'd actually had. His mind came up with no number. Well shit. Not as low-tolerant as I thought then. He had to leave now, before he actually started seeing naked angels flying through the air and the table started talking to him.

His mind started to wonder: _what would a conversation with a table be like anyway? Not very intriguing… Maybe a bed… Now that would be fascinating…_

Shaking his head, Jace staggered to his feet before smacking the back of Jordan's head. "I'm going, lover boy! I'll, like… call you when - yeah." The other boy paid no notice, as him and the long legged blonde made their way to the storage room. He began to make his way through the crowded room, his bleary eyes stunned by the strobe lights and beat of music that matched the pounding of his blood in his ears.

Jace's hands fumbled for the long bar on the door but it was growing useless, his sweaty palms unable to hold a strong grip. Fucking god, just open goddamnit! To his relief, it finally swung open and he shivered as he shut it behind him. The chill of the night air struck him hard, and Jace watched as his haggard breaths formed clouds in the air around him.

"Hey, you want a lift?" He turned with difficulty to see a woman leaning against a taxi. In the darkness, Jace could just make out her flame-red hair that whipped in the wind like a Catherine wheel. He heard her laugh, a musical sound that enticed a smile out of his messed up state. "As long you've got the money, that is. I don't take hitchhikers when I'm trying to make a living."

Jace scoffed, managing to speak against the roughness of his throat, "How's that working out for you then?" She smirked, yanking open the car door.

"Show me some cash, give me an address and I'll tell you." The note of playful laughter in her voice, the way her hands curled around the car door: it made his pulse skip a beat and his breath catch. Delving in his pocket, he brought out a crumpled tenner, waving it around so she could see.

The redhead chuckled, "Buckle up then, you drunk." He got in the passenger side, buckling up like she'd said, managing to mumble his address to her. Laying his head back, Jace hummed along with the revving of the engine, unaware of the female driver that looked over to him curiously.

"God, you're wasted as hell mate."

"Not yet. Not yet." He shook his head, "Not until I reach heaven first." She pursed her lips, and Jace found himself staring at them, marvelling at how soft they were.

"Heaven eh? Fancy seeing some angels or something?" Jace smirked, a new edge of confidence coming to him.

"Yeah, like you see in those paintings in that old art museum down the road. Inhumanely beautiful, gloriously naked." She flushed a deep pink, and Jace grinned.

She cleared her throat, her blush still fiercely prominent, "You're such a horny asshole."

"Why, thank you." He did a mock bow and the hint of a smile teased at her lips. "You're a very good judge of character."

"Or maybe I'm just the only sane one in the car right now."

"Sh, we're having a moment." She laughed, and Jace found he liked this perfect stranger the best when she laughed. It filled him with a thrill at the sound of it and the way her bright green eyes crinkled at the corners filled him with a breathless wonder. Although, that could just be the aftermath of those shots.

"You know, you seem like a nice guy. Got a name?"

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale but my friends call me Jace."

"Well then, Jace," her eyes sparkled, "I'm Clary."

"Clary." He liked the way it rolled off his tongue - like honey. "That's pretty. Almost as much as mine." She snorted.

"And narcissistic. The list just keeps on growing." Clary's hands spun on the steering wheel, as the taxi turned to drive down a road. He recognised where they were, barely a few minutes from his house.

"Trust me, there's a lot more where that came from." Clary chuckled.

"I'm sure there is, Angel Boy." Jace sniggered at the nickname, and she did too, catching his eye in the rear view mirror for a split second. He was about to say something else when the taxi came to a halt outside his house. _Why couldn't I bloody live further away?_ Jace found himself thinking and didn't know why.

His hand held out the ten pound note but Clary pushed it away with a smile. He frowned, "Thought you said you didn't take any hitchhikers?"

"Well I'll take an exception for tonight. Now bugger off inside before I change my mind!" He laughed, getting out of the car and jogging up to the front door.

"Wait, Jace!" He turned around to see Clary in the taxi with the window wound down so he could her face. She winked at him, " Here's to you finding that heaven of yours someday!"

Jace grinned, "Here's to you finding yours!" Clary laughed, before driving off and Jace stood in the cold until the hum of the engine was lost in the wind.

...

Jace woke the next morning with a painful hangover, his head feeling like a volcano about to erupt. He couldn't remember anything about the previous night apart from the taste of alcohol still lurking in the back of his throat.

And a beautiful laugh that made all the pain and sickness worthwhile.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! God, its been ages since I've uploaded anything to this site! So sorry that I haven't got round to updating any of my stories like I promised but I'll try to before Christmas. Try being the operative word ;) I just felt like writing this little one-shot so favourite/review if you liked it!**

 **~InfernoAlive**


End file.
